herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toriel
Toriel Dreemurr '''(or simply '''Toriel after her act of leaving Asgore when the latter started his plan to kill seven humans and use their spirits to break the barrier.) is a major character of the 2015 game, Undertale. She, as stated, is the guardian of the Ruins, Asgore's ex-wife, and the mother of Asriel Dreemurr. Toriel first saved Frisk's life before Flowey kills the latter with his pellets. Appearance Her appearance is that of an anthropomorphic goat. She wears a large, slate-blue dress or robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest and is occasionally seen with her reading glasses. Her eyes appear to have a slight red tint to them. Personality Toriel is a very kind, motherly monster who genuinely cares for the protagonist and their well-being. While ultimately a benign figure, she does have a harder side to her personality, as seen by her refusal to allow Frisk to leave the Ruins and by her cold treatment of Asgore. In addition, she has something of a mischievous streak, evidenced by her interactions with Sans. Both of them share a liking for bad puns, much to Papyrus's annoyance. Toriel enjoys cooking. Many of her recipes use snails as a primary ingredient, as her favorite food is snail pie. She is also able to bake other things quite well though, as shown when she bakes a cinnamon-butterscotch pie for her and the player (excluding Hard Mode, in which she makes a snail pie in due to lack of ingredients.). She has always wanted to be a teacher. By the time the protagonist reaches her house, she states that she has already prepared a curriculum for their education. This is also illustrated in the game's credits, as she is shown standing outside a school, and in certain Neutral Endings, in which she starts a school. Trivia *Some players nicknamed her "Goat Mom" due to her motherly nature. *Toriel is based on Toby Fox's mother. *Toriel is a parody of the video game industry lacking motherly figures. *Amusingly, when Papyrus meets Toriel on the True Pacifist Route, he thinks that Asgore shaved and cloned himself, reffering to Toriel as "Asgore's Clone". It seems unlikely that Papyrus is right. *As revealed in the True Pacifist Epilogue, the monsters (or at least most of them) didn't know that Toriel returned to the Ruins after she left Asgore. *In the Ruins, after Toriel gives Frisk a cell phone, they have the option of calling her "Mom", much to her surprise. They also have the option to flirt with her, which will make her asume that they are joking. Flirting with her a second time will leave her not knowing whether Frisk's flirting with her is pathetic or endearing. If Frisk flirts with her AFTER, calling her "Mom", Toriel will be even more baffled, calling them an "Interesting Child". She will also tell Sans about this in the True Pacifist Epilogue. *"Dreemurr" doesn't seem to be Toriel's maiden name, as evidenced by her angrily calling Asgore "Dreemurr", and her request to not be called "Dreemurr". *Toriel seems to have a fascination with snails, as evidenced by her cooking "snail pies" and reading books about snails. *Prior to the events of Undertale, Toriel has never met Undyne or Alphys, as seen prior to Asriel Dreemurr's fight on the True Pacifist Route. Toriel has befriended and talked with Sans through the locked door at the end of the Ruins and Sans has told Toriel about his brother, Papyrus. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Big Good Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Officials Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Monarchs Category:Immortals Category:Philanthropists Category:False Antagonist Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Good